Avengers: Infinity War (2018 film)
Avengers: Infinity War is the second film in the Phase Four slot of Marvel Cinematic Universe (DuttPanda). Plot Thanos, having reached the end of his temper, penetrates the secret hideout of the vigilant Adam Warlock who has become a fugitive around space. Thanos having collected the Soul Stone and one of the Infinity Gauntlets, mentally tortures Warlock, who releases dark energy from his body, causing the creating of the entity, Magus, a more sinister version of Warlock to be created. Magus kills Warlock, and sides with Thanos to collect the gauntlets. Months later, Thanos has successfully captured the Soul Stone and the Time Stone, and has infiltrated the Nova Corporations in order to gain the Anti-Matter Nova Suit belonging to Nova leader Richard Rider. Magus easily obliterates the Nova Corps army, and kills Nova and attains his Anti-Matter Nova Suit, that can defy any forms of matter, element and gravity by cosmic manipulation. Thanos exploits his intentions to send Magus with the Anti-Matter Nova Suit into the realm of Asgard, in order to gain the two other Stones and the Gauntlet. Thor, who is rapidly aging due to the curse of Surtur, is informed by Heimdall that the Infinity Gauntlets, the Anti-Matter Nova Suits and more celestial objects are the creations of the evolutionary tinkerer, the Beyonder, who dated back before evolution. Realizing that Thanos, the space warlord may be after the Stones, Thor maximizes Asgardian defense, however, Magus, equipped with Richard Rider's Nova suit, easily penetrates the portal of Asgard and obliterates the army, and briefly fights Thor, before gaining the Stones and the Gauntlet and escaping. Asgard, which is left in ruins and rubble, is terrorized. Thor, (knowing that Earth will be visited by Thanos because of the Mind Stone possessed by Vision), quickly enters Earth and warns the people of the forecoming events. Meanwhile, Magus, becomes more obsessed with the Stones. Thanos and Magus with their final Chitaurian attempt to enter the atmosphere of Earth, before they are interrupted by the Guardians of the Galaxy, who having been irritated of the death of their ally Nova, and pissed at Thanos because of his several evil intentions, attacks the Chitaurian wave. The Guardians obliterate half of the Chitaurian forces, before Thanos summons Dark Elves and quickly defeats the Guardians. It is also exploited that Thanos had been cursed by the entity Eternity, to fall in an unshakable obsession of the entity, Death. In order to get rid of his curse, Thanos is trying to get hold of all of the stones to literally obliterate the entity Eternity and surpass all beings. Thanos and his allies enter Earth, and offer them to peacefully exit the planet, with just the Mind Stone handed over. However, the superheroes of Earth deny, and a global mayhem ensues. Thanos rips off the Vision, who possessed the Mind Stone and with gaining all of the Stones within his Infinity Gauntlets, gains immortality, before Magus betrays him and gets hold of the Gauntlet and the Stones. Magus portrays uncanny power, and Thanos, reluctant, makes a bizarre alliance with the superheroes to defeat Magus who has convinced the Dark Elves and Chitaurians to turn to his side. The Chitaurians and Dark Elves quickly destroy many areas, and start unstoppable destruction. Forced, Peter Parker and Tony Stark alters Otto Octavius' electron portal and creates a wormhole that sucks Magus and the Chitaurians into another reality. However, before being sucked into the wormhole, Magus accidentally uses the solo powers of the Soul Stone to unleash a portal from Hell to Earth, releasing an army of the deceased. Mephisto and his army arrive in Earth and create more troubles before Thanos, surprisingly, having equipped the Soul Stone, sends them back to Hell. Thanos, who has realized of all the sins he has committed, decides to make the ultimate sacrifice in order to stop the insane Magus; he enters the wormhole and Spider-Man closes it in the nick of time; Thanos and Magus battle it out in the parallel reality, before Thanos destroys all the stones, and destroys the other reality. With Thanos dead and Magus, also dead, and the supreme reign of Thanos ended after centuries, the cosmos have become more relieved, and since Earth was credited with the 'defeat of Thanos,' the reputation of the planet has become more stronger and more fearful. With Thanos gone, more fearful and heinous beings have risen in order to start their own destiny. USA, now more informative of the cosmos, is experimenting on the Space Stone particles, in order to create a portal to another world. Thor returns to Asgard and elects Valkyrie, a worthy female warrior to be the next in hand to be in possession of Mjolnir and find out a way to reorganize Asgard, a realm in ruins. The cosmic forces within the Infinity Stones, called the Phoenix Force, having been separated out of it's containers, are now floating around space. In a mid credits scene, Sam Alexander, a 17-year-old teenager sees a UFO floating above in the atmosphere (indicating that the Nova Corps have selected him as a future leader.) In a post credits scene, the galactic warlord, Annihilus, who has been in hideout, for all these years, in fear of Thanos finally uncovers his Army of Darkness (foreshadowing GOTG Vol. III) Deaths *Richard Rider *Nova Corps Sector 99 *Warriors Three *Heimdall *Celestial Macabre *Enchantress *Vision *Lincoln *Deathlok *Thanos *Magus *Adam Warlock *Chitaurians *Dark Elves *Incarnation of Mephisto *Several C-Lister superheroes *Many Earthlings *Many Asgardians *Many Extraterrestrials Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe (DuttPanda) Category:DuttPanda Category:Avengers Category:Movies